SexFlavored Daiquri
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Seymour has found himself in the spacious but rather empty home of a a very SEXY and gay Vampire- who wants his ass. Aside from that, the only people living in the house is himself, the Vampire, and the innocent maid. AuronXSeymour
1. Chapter 1

Sex-Flavored Daiquiri

Chapter 1

"So, you're telling me that you can collect dead humans from the far plane and bring them to me?" The Lord asked, covered by shadows, aside from his piercing eyes as the cocktail that his hand rested near on his throne's arm. "This is a good discovery, and I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you my lord. Would you like it to be experimented?" His favorite worker offered.

"Yes- What will you bring me?" The Lord asked and the maid bowed.

"I will bring you something you'll like, of course, My Lord." They purred and he waved a hand, "I will return shortly, Lord."

"Make it worth it, Symphonia. You know what will happen if you don't." She bowed and left his presence and he picked up the drink and sipped from it diligently. She never failed him- hopefully she's keep up that streak.

~O~O~O~

He groaned and stirred slightly, opening his eyes. Where- was he? He sat up and looked around the rather bare room- everything was dark. Black bed sheets, black chairs, dark mahogany tables and night stands and dark curtains over the window- where the hell was he? He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing a White dress- one you would use for just rituals. Long sleeves that went to his wrists, the collar dipped down to a sharp 'V' just at mid-rib cage, a thin leather strap criss-crossed form one side of the 'V' to the other, like a corset would have, but they were loosely tied, the garment went down to his ankles. On either sides of the garment from mid-thigh, down to the bottom of the garment, were slits- but they were held together with a white fishnet material. What in the hell as he wearing? The door opened and he looked up, a girl in a French maid outfit entered, long, mahogany hair, tied in a long braid that almost dragged on the ground, if not for it being over her right shoulder.

He tilted his head slightly, examining her outfit. Short, shirt, a little higher than her knees, white stockings, black high heels, and the maid outfit was trimmed in black ruffles, a gothic Lolita band on her head, as she folded some clothes- that were his. "So- you're the maid?" She stopped and turned around, looking at him with such indescribably beautiful eyes. He could get lost in her eyes so very easily.

"You're awake? That's so good!" she went over to him and he stared at her as she leaned down, hands on her knees, smiling happily, "I'm going to give you a quick check up to make sure you're in good shape, ok?" He nodded, and opened his mouth, letting her put a tongue depressor on it, and checked his mouth, a small flashlight in hand, checking his throat, and she pulled back. "Your throat is fine." She checked his eyes "Follow the light." She instructed and he did so, as she moved the light in different directions, and then she turned it off and showed him her finger. "Follow my finger." She repeated what she had done before and withdrew, putting the flash light in her pocket and throwing away the tongue depressor. "I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer to the best of your ability, ok? Take you're time, if you need to, there's no rush. Fist off, what's your name?"

"Seymour Guado." He answered.

"What's your race?"

"I'm half-Guado and Half- Human."

"What color are your eyes? You hair?"

"Both are blue."

"How did you die?"

"I was killed."

"Ok." She clapped her hands, smiling, "Oh, I'm so happy! It worked! I must go tell Master!" She said and left, Seymour getting up and going to the door, trying to open it. it was locked! There were several clicks and Seymour looked through the keyhole, seeing her legs, "Unfortunately you'll have to wait her until I go and get him." With that, she left Seymour in the room and he sighed. There was a long dresser against the wall opposite the large canopy bed. Candles- loads of candles- were against the wall on the back of the dresser, all of the hundreds of candled of a long metal slate- where the wax would catch. There were stands with flat, 3'x3' platforms on top with a few more candles. So- there was no electricity, he assumed. After what seemed like an hour or two, he got up and went to the large doors and banged on it, "Hello? Maid? Could you tell me where I am?" He kept pounding, yelling, "MAID! Where am I!" Suddenly the door was thrown open and he was pounding against someone's broad chest. Seymour looked up and saw a pair of dark eyes.

"He makes too much noise, Symphonia." They growled, and the Maid bowed sincerely, in apology,

"I'm sorry, My Lord, I didn't kind he's be so loud." She said, standing up, and the tall man glided forward, staying in the shadows, and air of superiority and power. The Lord walked around Seymour, who glared at him, "Are you not happy with him?"

"You always know how to please me, Symphonia- and I'm very pleased." The Lord commented, giving her praise and she smiled happily, the Lord brushing past her, "Get him into something he's comfortable in and give him the Royal treatment." He patted her on the head as he walked by and vanished down the hall, and she shut the door, behind him, smiling at him.

"What would you like to wear?" She asked, and Seymour stepped back,

"I want to know what's going on here." He snapped, and she nodded,

"If you want to live, you'll be doing what you're told, even if it's against your will. Have you been able to pick something you like from the wardrobe?" Seymour turned around, to see a large wardrobe. He went over to it and opened it, and groaned, pointing to the contents of the wardrobe,

"There's nothing but dresses and skirts in here." He reported, and she shrugged, and he searched the drawers of the dresser- panties, thongs, g-strings, boxer shorts- as if a woman had been living there before him. He went down to the next row across- all of it was men's things- socks, boxers, underwear, and other things around that. "Can I- just wear my normal clothes that you have neatly folded on the table to your left?" He asked and she nodded, handing him his original clothing, "Thank you." Seymour changed and she waited patiently.

"Finished?" She asked and he nodded, "Are you hungry at all?" Seymour hadn't thought about food- his stomach growled loudly at the mention of it and he flushed in shy embarrassment. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." She laughed, opening the door, gesturing to the hallway, "This way." Seymour exited the room into a rather dark hallway, and she lead him to a large room with a high ceiling, a large banquet had been set out. "Please, eat to your heart's content." Seymour did. Oh, how he did. Seymour ate until he couldn't eat anymore- the maid having vanished some time ago, leaving him with the words, 'call if you're done.'

"Maid?" Seymour yelled, looking around, wondering where she could have gone, and when he looked back she was right there, and he jolted.

"You called?" She asked, and Seymour tried to calm his racing heart. "Did I scare you? Sorry." Seymour got up, "Are you done? Take your time."

"I think I've wasted enough of your time." She bowed,

"Fair enough. Please, this way then." She said, and led him away, down the opposite side of the hall and past some doors, pointing to a pair of large red ones, "That is your room." She went to the end of the hallway then took a right to a pair of large, black doors- the texture on them blended in with the walls.

"It looks like a dead end." Seymour observed quietly, and she giggled,

"It's supposed to." She opened the doors, and Seymour entered. "These are the Master's PRIVATE bedchambers. He will be here shortly." She murmured, and Seymour jumped. What the fuck! She's led him into a trap! She shut the doors, and from outside, Seymour tried to open the doors back up- but she had some type of monstrous strength- they were heavy! Seymour gave up on that idea and looked around the room. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, the air smelt of chamomile- and something else that seeped into his muscles and relaxed them. He wandered over to what looked like a bed, candles around the room, lit up; their flames flickered on as-if they were motion-sensors. He plopped down on the bed. The dim but romantic lighting gave off nothing but danger to him. There was a small, mahogany alter, on the right side of the room, two elegant and white candles on either side of the alter, alight, some type of book on the alter, between the two candles, open to some page.

A pair of glowing grey eyes watched him from the corner of the room. "Do you get a kick out of laying on beds that don't belong to you?" Someone asked with a low, husky voice, and Seymour jumped to his feet. Seymour noticed on either side of the bed was a night stand- and on each night stand, a tall, slim, candle stick. He recognized it finally. This must have been the master of the house- the one who had commented on him earlier. "Did you enjoy your dinner?" Seymour nodded, "She made it all herself, you know. Symphonia. Or 'maid' as you call her." The voice said, "She's very useful. She gave you to me, and for that, I'm grateful." Seymour tried to look for the Master, but they could not find him. The Master watched silently, slightly interested. "What do you think of my maid?"

"She's actually very pretty…like a flower in a field of thorns." Seymour answered, still looking around. "Is she your child?"

"I don't think I could possibly dream of reproducing something as beautiful as her, unfortunately." The voice said rather frankly, with a hint of sadness. Like they had a feeling no one would want to make kids with him or something.

"I'm sure there are a lot of women (or men) who would like to help you." Seymour said and there was a chuckle.

"Mmn…but I don't need anyone now that I have you." Seymour froze up. What? Something brushed against his cheek, but when Seymour finally overcame his temporary paralysis- it was too late. He had been thrown on the bed, which stopped his fall and cushioned him, before Seymour was pinned down by someone far stronger than him, and they were covered by shadows, despite the numerous candle lights. "You smell like a virgin." Seymour shivered fearfully, trying to escape their grasp and they chuckled in amusement. "So you're a fighter, eh? I like that." They leaned down so the candles could show his face and Seymour stiffened, "Ever gotten pleasured by a man?" HOLY YEVON, he was about to get raped. Seymour froze and then he noticed them- the unusually long canines the 'Master' held. The almost pale, peach skin that held the faintest tint of humanity, but his eyes held a smile, and his hair was dark grey but peppered with white.

"I-I'm not a virgin." Seymour murmured, wondering if he could lie his way out of this. Obviously, they were a demon of some sort- if they liked virgins, if he played his cards right, Seymour could get out- couldn't he? The Master of the house cocked an eyebrow, withdrawing slightly,

"Not a virgin?" He questioned. Seymour mentally grinned- he had taken the bait!

"I've had sex with a lot of girls." Seymour said matter-of-factly, and the demon scowled,

"You're a virgin. I can smell it on your very skin." They purred, and Seymour mentally cursed. Damn it! They leaned forward, their lips only several inches away from one another, "Did you really think you could trick me?" They asked, frowning slightly, but scowling enough to show their fangs.

"I-I did- at first- but, uh, you're making it really hard right now." Seymour said, the incense burning in the room made it harder to struggle for freedom as his body screamed for sleep.

"I see. Do you like the incense? It's from Egypt- used for Kings' concubines to calm them- you won't be moving very well until the incense smell died down, unfortunately for you. But-" They sat back and picked Seymour up as if he was a child, "That's a fortunate coincidence for me." The Demon sneered, and Seymour struggled weakly, making him chuckle, "So lively." The Demon chuckled, smacking Seymour's as and Seymour jolted, as the Demon smirked at his reaction. "I can see you didn't enjoy that as much as I thought, but you'll get used to it."

"W-Wait!" Seymour said, and the Demon cocked an eyebrow, "I-I don't want to have sex with a –whatever you are." They grinned,

"I'm a vampire." They said and laid Seymour down on his stomach, "You may not want it, but you'll come to enjoy it."

"I just ate though!" Seymour whined and the Vampire kissed the back of his neck, pulling down his jacket, smirking against Seymour's skin as Seymour's breathing hitched, the Vampire dragging his tongue slowly up from between Seymour's shoulder blades and up to the back of his neck,

"Mmh…hehheh, Virgins always taste so nice." The Vampire commented, nibbling on Seymour's shoulder from behind, and Seymour shuddered, the Vampire lying over Seymour's back from behind, his hips against Seymour's. Suddenly, one of the Vampire's hands left Seymour's waist- but their warm breath against his neck didn't- as the Vampire reached over to the nightstand and picked up a cocktail glass that Seymour hadn't seen before, and pulled it over, drinking the last of it, looking down at Seymour, who looked up helplessly. "Little Guado, you're going to help me make sex-flavored daiquiris tonight." The vampire grinned mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2

Sex-Flavored Daiquiri

~Kiss of the Scandalous Sex-toy~

Seymour opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, a knock at the door having woken him up, "Breakfast is ready, Sir. Come out when you're ready. I put some new clothes on the dresser for you." The maid's voice rang and vanished as soon as it had come. Seymour groaned, covering his face with his hands, and running his hands through his blue hair. His lower abdomen felt really sore- and he couldn't remember much from last night. The images were fuzzy- the only vivid things were the color of the Vampire's eyes that seemingly glowed in the dark, despite them, themselves, being of a dark color. The warmth of the vampire's breathing against his skin, which seemed hot enough. The icy feeling of the Vampire's flesh against Seymour's. Passionate moans rang in his head from the night before, but he had difficulty deciphering whether they were the Vampire's or his own. Seymour got up and went to the bathroom, finding the tub already full of hot water. He slipped in and started to clean himself, blinking in confusion when he found finger-like bruises on his hips. Seymour was slightly confused, and then it hit him like a slap in the face. He had gotten raped! Seymour scrubbed his skin until it was raw and then dried off, throwing on the clothes that had been neatly folded for him, and exited the room.

In the Dinner hall, the maid was already serving the Master of the House his food (who was in the chair at the end of the table), half of the curtains closed around the Master. Seymour stomped into the room, "YOU!" He yelled, and the Maid flinched, panicking as she fumbled to catch a crystal glass, and did so successfully, while he stormed over. The Vampire looked up and was punched in the face,

"M-Master!" The maid cried, as he fell to the floor with a heavy thud, the chair falling as well. "Master, I will get the 1st aid!"

"No, its fine." The Vampire said, getting to his feet slowly, "That actually stung a bit, Little Guado." The maid vanished and returned with a cloth, dampened with some sort of liquid, and cleaned the blood off his lower lip. "Thank you."

"You raped me last night!" Seymour said and the maid blushed, taking a hasty leave, and the Vampire sneered,

"Oh, it wasn't rape. Your passionate moans filled the air of my chambers all night. I remember how you begged me for more a consecutive amount of times during the night. You passed out, so I put you to bed. I could have left you outside, in the freezing cold, completely naked to the whole world outside." He pointed out and Seymour blushed furiously. "Unfortunately, you made quite a bitter drink. I don't appreciate that. We'll have to work harder tonight." The Vampire added, setting his chair up and getting back to eating his hearty, meaty breakfast, of a rare, 18 oz. steak. The blood pooled at the bottom of his plate, but he ate anyway, and often drizzled the leftover blood over the steak once every so often. The Vampire looked Seymour in the eyes and Seymour looked back, blushing faintly, "Would you like some?" Seymour's temper flared and he balled his fists, as they where at his sides rather stiffly, before he snapped 'No, I don't!' "I see. You're mad because of the bruises, right? Well, shall I remind you that you asked me to put them there?"

"I can't remember anything! I'm madder about that than anything else." Seymour admitted and the Vampire sipped his drink, and finished his food,

"That's because I specially made your drink that you drank last night. Your memory would be a bit fuzzy, but it would be a lot less painful for you. I was considerate." The Vampire said and Seymour frowned slightly, as he stood, "Take your time eating, and do what you want to entertain yourself. I want you in my room when the sun and its rays vanish." He left and Seymour watched him, vanish into his room. Seymour occupied most of his time in the large library the Vampire owned- and watching the Maid put books away, getting a fantastic view of her ass as she did so.

"Master owns so many books and he only checks out a few at a time! Such a waste." The Maid said, mostly to herself, and Seymour sighed quietly, looking back at the book he was reading,

"I know what else is a waste." He muttered under his breath and she perked, looking at him, knowing he had something, but went back to putting the books back. As soon as the sun vanished, Seymour prepared himself for another encounter with the Vampire, and the Maid allowed him his last few sane moments as she went to speak with the Vampire herself. Eventually the maid knocked on the door, "Sir Seymour, the Master wishes to see you." Seymour sighed and opened the door, the Maid leading him to the Vampire's doors as she had the night before, and left him to enter on his own. Seymour took a deep breath and pulled open one of the large doors, slipping in, and shutting it behind him. The smell of incense wafted thickly in the air. Just like the night before. Seymour felt the incense working its magic on his muscles, and was a little taken back by how much faster it was working than last time. In the darkness, among the dim lights of the candles, a pair of grey eyes opened and looked at him.

"You know my name, but may I know yours?" Seymour asked the eyes, which were joined by a set of glistening white teeth in a toothy smile.

"Maybe later." They answered, "How about a drink?" Seymour refused to let his guard down and watched as a long-nailed hand appeared and picked up a glass that held some sort of liquor. Vodka, maybe moon shine? Seymour was unsure, but the Vampire drank it down smoothly. "No?"

"Not right now." Seymour answered and they nodded,

"Your choice. I only suggested it because you showed some…discomfort…last night. It may not be as fun as taking pills, but it relieves the pain faster." Seymour blushed faintly and looked away.

"C-Can we just… talk tonight?" The Vampire raised an eyebrow in the dark, and sighed, setting down the glass,

"I see you just want questions answered tonight. Fine then." The Vampire's unwavering and menacing gaze settled on Seymour without the slightest hint of being fazed, "What is it you want to talk about then?" Seymour looked around and found a chair, not too far from where he stood, but closer to the bed than he desired. He sat down in it anyways.

"How is it that it's only you and your Maid in this place?"

"I came here seeking isolation and rumors in the Village below swarmed about me being the 'King of Demons', so the Villagers stay away for a few hundred years." They answered, refilling their drink, and taking a light sip. "I stumbled upon Symphonia while I was walking- I raised her based off how I saw the Human fathers raising their children."

"And you let her go to the Village?" Seymour asked cautiously. If the Vampire let the Maid leave, then maybe Seymour could coax her into letting him carry back groceries or what not, and escape.

"Occasionally- I make sure that I send her with something to make the villagers doze off. She takes what she needs, pays, and comes home." The Vampire answered. Seymour mentally smiled. An opening. "Have a martini, won't you? You look tense." Seymour mentally shrugged, getting to his feet and accepting the martini from the Vampire. Why not?

~15 minutes later~

Seymour fell on the bed, panting heavily, his face a dark red, the Vampire kissing him passionately and Seymour kissed back, hugging his neck. His skin was cold as the marble that was in the floor of most of his home, but ironically, his breath was hot. Everywhere he touched, Seymour felt hot, but the Vampire withdrew, leaving the Guado laying their, on the verge of begging for penetration. "Hah, hah, V-Vampire…" Seymour murmured pleadingly and he grabbed something from the night stand,

"Just a moment, Little Guado." The Vampire assured him, unscrewing the top to the light green tube in his hand, and squeezing a generous amount of it's opaque yellow liquid into his left palm and putting the tube on the night stand, "Get on your hands and knees, Little One." Seymour blushed furiously, a protest on his tongue, but he was too deep in ecstasy to argue and did what he was told. The vampire applied the liquid to cover his hands and it resembled honey, but was smeared all over Seymour's lower region. Seymour moaned softly as the Vampire circled the opening on his anus with his fore finger, teasingly probing the entrance with the tip of his finger.

"Ahh…W-What is this-?" Seymour asked, panting as his inner body temperature raised and the Vampire ran his hands over Seymour's chest from behind and down his back. The hot surge now inclined to electricity all over his body.

"An aphrodisiac I purchased over some strange network called 'The internet'." The Vampire answered, licking Seymour's neck slowly, "How does it feel?"

"I-It feels good!" Seymour answered, his mind a blur, the Vampire slipping a finger in his rectum, smirking,

"It seems my finger went in very easily. Were you a bad boy when you were alive?" The Vampire question and Seymour gripped the sheets, moaning softly,

"Y-Yes! Please, punish me for my past life!" Seymour begged and the Vampire smiled, Seymour laying his lower body on the bed, his ass in the air. The Vampire spread his cheeks to get a better look, Seymour started blushing and looking back at him, "D-Don't spread it-!"

"You sound like a girl about to get her cherry popped." The Vampire mused and Seymour blushed harder, "Didn't I tell you last night? I don't treat my playthings badly." Seymour blinked through the hazy that his brain had become, and he processed a single thought- 'plaything'? The fingers swirled around inside of him and Seymour jolted, moaning in pleasure, before the Vampire lifted him up and set him in his lap, the Vampire grinning at him. "Oh, little Guado, you'll help me made a good drink tonight, right? Not another disappointment like last night?" The fingers that one pleasured him had been pulled out, and he was on the edge of ecstasy and that climax; he was slowly losing it.

"Of course not, Master Vampire!" Seymour whimpered, and the Vampire smirked, "Please use me to make a better 'drink', Master Vampire!" The Vampire sneered evilly, his eyes glowing in the dark,

"What a brave offer. Then- let's get down to it." Seymour jolted at the Vampire slipped into him and he moaned in pleasure, unable to swallow properly. The first thrust was slow and Seymour was impatient, despite how good it felt. "Tell me how you want it, Little One." The Vampire whispered tauntingly in his ear, and Seymour moaned,

"Please go faster," "What's the magic word?" "…Please go faster, _Master._" The Vampire obeyed and Seymour shouted out in pleasure; the Vampire hitting his G-spot as if he had known it was there for the longest time. While that was going on, the Vampire nibbled on his sweet spots until Seymour was worn out. The Vampire laid him down, having spent himself while Seymour was blinded in his own bliss. The Creature of the Night left the bed as Seymour laid there, panting in exhaustion, peeked past he thick, almost invisible curtains, out a window. They blended in with the room, and he slowly let the curtain cover up the window once more,

"Hm- it seems as if we've spent a good amount of time of the Night in my chambers…" The Vampire mused aloud, and went back to the bed, kissing Seymour, whose eye lashes fluttered shut, as he drifted off to sleep. "Thank you," The Vampire whispered in his ear, before towering over the Guado and kissing the side of his neck, before pulling his lips back to show off glistening fangs..

~ Next Morning ~

Seymour awoke in his bed and groaned, sitting up- naked- his ass and his body in pain. God damn it- it happened again. The door was opened and the maid poked her head in, "Oh! Good Morning, Sir Seymour." She greeted, and set a fresh change of clothes on the dresser, as he got up and wrapped the sheets around his waist, "If you have any dirty clothes, please collect them so I can clean them-" She looked over to where he was supposed to be on the bed, and found her face an inch or two away from Seymour's own. She blushed, "S-Sir?"

If- the Vampire was going to go against Seymour's wished and ruin his own 'forbidden fruit', then why not pick the Vampire's weakness? Seymour took her lower jaw in his hand and kissed her passionately. This way-Seymour had something to wadger, in exchange for his freedom…

The Virginity of the Vampire's beloved maid, Symphonia.

To Be Continued…


End file.
